This study will investigate the relationship of waking blood pressure to sleep-induced apnea/hypopnea and high upper airway resistance associated with snoring. We will experimentally eliminate sleep disordered breathing (SDB) and snoring with nasal continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) treatment in mild and moderate hypertensives and determine the effect on 48 hour ambulatory blood pressure measurements and nocturnal catecholamine release.